Proper care of teeth and gums reduces the incidence of periodontal disease and dental cavities, thereby reducing the loss of teeth. Good personal dental hygiene consists of regular brushing, regular flossing, regular use of plaque loosening rinses and, in some instances, fluoride rinses. Most people brush their teeth, fewer people use regular mouth washes, fewer still use plaque loosening or fluoride coating rinses, and it is estimated that less than 10% of the American public regularly floss their teeth.